Counterparts (Discontinued)
by ihascake55
Summary: Team RWBY is getting ready for the tournament, and happen to meet an all-male team RWBY. Chaos ensues. Rated T for mild to strong language and blood. (Discontinued due to bad writing and cheesiness, will be getting a remaster soon.)
1. Chapter 1

_Ruby! Ruby! Ruby get up!_ "I'm awake!" Ruby shouted as she jumped up. Unfortunately, her bed couldn't take that kind of force and stay suspended. Fortunately, Weiss wasn't in her bed. Unfortunately, Yang was. There came a muffled "OOF!" as the bed crashed down on her.

"Sis!" Ruby called, trying to move her now demolished bed off her older sister. She needn't have worried however, as her sister simply punched her way through it all.

"Sorry! I didn't know my bed was so unstable!" Ruby said as Yang climbed out of the wreckage.

"Aww, don't worry about it!" Yang replied. "Nothing can ruin my mood today!"

"And why is that?" Blake asked from behind her book. Ruby fumed. Her sister had gotten caught under her now demolished bed and Blake had been reading the whole time! Yang, however, didn't seem to notice, "'Cause today's the day the exchange students come in for the tournament!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Blake said, quickly closing her book. "Let's not be late then."

"But **what** about this mess!?" Weiss yelled.

"Oh, uh, we'll... clean it up later?" Yang said, inching towards the door.

"Oh you... fine! We'll do it later. But only because I want to go see some boys."

"That's the Weiss I know!" Yang said playfully, taking Weiss in a headlock and starting down the hall. "Ouch, hey! Let go of me! Stop! You're pulling my hair! Stop it! Guys? Some help?!" Weiss called as Yang dragged her down the hallway.

"Sorry Weiss!" Blake called back. "There's nothing we can do! Come on Ruby, let's get going. Weiss is probably going to explode once she's released." With that, Blake started down after the others.

 _I'm the only one that ever exploded..._ Ruby thought as she followed the trio. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"LOOK AT ALL THE STUDENTS." Yang said as the group reached the entrance to Beacon. And boy, was that an understatement. There were thousands of students coming in through the giant doors!

"I didn't know this tournament was so big." Blake stated, subdued by the amount of people.

"Come **on** Blake!" that was Weiss. "This tournament is talked about, well, **everywhere**!"

"Well, sorry, Mrs. Know-it-all, but some of us have a life other than school!"

"You call **reading** a **life**?!" Weiss retorted, outraged at the ignorance some people could show.

"See? THIS is why people call you the Ice Queen!" Blake said taking a threatening step forward.

""Oh you little-" Weiss said, stepping up into Blake's face.

"Uh, guys?" Ruby said.

"WHAT?!" both Blake and Weiss shouted at the same time.

"What is i- oh my god." Yang said as she stared at what Ruby was staring at.

"What are you guys staring aaa... oh wow." Blake said as her eyes widened.

" **What** in the world could hold your attention for that- Oh." that was Miss Ice Queen. (Hey!)

Walking through the doors were the four cutest boys any of them had ever seen. The one in the middle, who was also obviously the leader, was wearing a red cape that reached just past his knees. He had dark hair with streaks of red, spiked and shiny, red eyes, and the best smile ever. The one to his left was wearing a brown jacket that was open at the front, displaying a white t-shirt underneath. He was a blond and had gold eyes, he was most likely the joker. The guy on his left was wearing a white suit, complete with a white rose tucked into it's breast pocket. He had white hair and light blue eyes, most likely the gentleman. Then there was the guys on the red guy's left. He had his face buried in a book but would occasionally glance up and add a few words to the conversation. He had black hair, black eyes, and wore a black combat suit. All the girls registered all this info in the short time it took the other group to get to them.

Yang was the first to react; "Hey there!" she called to the boys. They glanced up at her. The leader smiled and said something. The rest grinned, even the black one, and came over to her.

"Woah! Red, give me some sunglasses, 'cause this one is hot!" That was the blond.

"Shut up Yin, that's a quick way to get a trip to the doctor." Red said, chastising blond- Yin. "Sorry 'bout that." Red said turning back to the girls, and the Ice Queen. (Hey!) "He's a little outspoken."

"That's ok!" Yang said, her mind whirling. He had called her hot! "I don't mind." Red smiled.

"Hi!" Ruby quipped, cutting in front of her sister. "My name's Ruby!"

""Nice to meet you Ruby." Red said, as he flashed his smile. Ruby almost crumpled. He was so handsome!

"Let me introduce you to my team!" Ruby said grabbing Weiss and Blake. "This is Weiss, and this is Blake!" There were a chorus of "Hey's" as all the boys said hello.

"And this is Yang, my sister." Ruby said grabbing Yang's arm.

"Sisters?" Red said peering at the two of them. "You don't look like sisters."

"None taken. We had different mothers." Yang said, quickly cutting off Ruby's reply.

"I see. Well, here's my team: this is Yin _Hey-oh!_ this is Will _How do you do?_ this is Braxton _Hey._ and I'm Red."

"Red? Just Red?" Weiss asked, curious.

"Yeah, you don't want to know my real name." Red said, glancing over at Yin.

"Oh come on," Yang said. "Tell us!"

"Well..."

"Yeah, tell'em 'Red'." Yin said laughing.

"Shut up." Red said, punching Yin yet again. Yin just laughed and shook it off. What kind of a relationship do these two have? Ruby wondered. "Alright, here goes, my full name is: Reddok Farza Gunga-Hario Rouge." There was a moment of silence. Then they burst out laughing. By they, I mean Yang, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Will, Braxton, and Yin. Red simply stood there, shaking his head as the others rolled around on the floor, laughing hysterically.

"Alright alright, It's really not that funny."

"Yes it is!" Yin said, in between gasping for breath.

"Hey, you shouldn't be talking." Red retorted. "You have an even weirder one."

"Really?" Ruby said, shakily standing up. "What is it?"

Red smirked at Yin, who was now breaking out in a cold sweat. "His name is, Yin Your-anus Rouge."

That set everyone off again, that is, everyone except Yin, who was currently staring at his brother with murder in his eyes. He got up.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Hey, you're the one who started it!"

"Yeah well, you aren't the one with the middle name of a planet!"

"You aren't the one with a middle name that sounds Italian!"

"That's because it **is** Italian!"

"OK OK OK OK, what brings you to Beacon?" Ice Queen said. (Hey!)

"Oh, isn't it obvious? We're here for the tournament!" Yin said as he got up off the floor.

"Really?" Ruby said, surprised. "Then you're exchange students."

"No," Red said smirking. "We're just here for the tournament."

"But don't you have to be-" "Don't mind her." Weiss said cutting in. "She doesn't know what she's talking about." All four boys rolled their eyes. Such synchronization!

"Alright, well, we'd better go," Red said, turning to leave. "We still have to find our rooms."

""Oh, ok, well, nice to meet you!" Ruby called as the boys walked away.

"WAIT!" Yang yelled. The boys turned around again. "I have a question."

"Shoot sunshine." Yin said, winking at her. Red punched him.

"Are you all... single?"

They all smirked and exchanged knowing looks. "Well, sunshine," Yin said, barely ducking Red's fist. "That, you're gonna have to find out yourself." The boys all smiled (synchronization!) and wandered off, leaving three girls and an Ice Queen (Hey!) very confused.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days passed in a blur for Ruby. From more students arriving, last-minute touch-ups being made, and practicing, she had almost no time for her dreams. What little time she did have she spent partially on inquiring about Red, and partially dreaming about him. It was the same with the others. They were all dreaming about their counterparts. _Brrrrriiiiiinnng!_ That was the bell! Almost time for the tournament! Ruby was getting butterflies. What if she faced him? Would she be able to win? Could she even hope to win? All these thoughts and more were flying around in her head as she lept from her now repaired bed and raced down the hall, her friends and the Ice Queen (Hey!) hot on her heels. They got to the auditorium just as Professor Ozpin was stepping up to the stage. The four quickly got to their seats. Wait, seats?!

"Hello students!" Professor Ozpin said into the microphone. "You all have a big day ahead so I wont keep you long. Today is the 50th annual Remnant World Tournament. As you all should know, you and your teammates will be facing other teams, not necessarily from your school, or even from a school for that matter. There are four teams here that are competing just for... fun. They are: Team MGNT, Team BLAK, Team GRAY, and Team RWBY." There were a chorus of what?s and who?s as the students assembled tried to figure out why there were two teams with the same name in the same tournament. Ozpin held his hand up for quiet.  
"I know what you all are thinking," Ozpin continued. "Yes, there are two teams with the same names but nevertheless, that's what they chose as their team names so we'll leave it be. Now, it's almost time for the tournament so, good luck to you all and," Ozpin smiled. "May the best team win." With that, the auditorium doors opened and everyone rushed out, adrenaline already starting to take it's hold. "Let's go Team RWBY!" Ruby yelled, charging for the door. The other girls answered her with an affirming "Yeah!" and rushed after her. Red smirked. This was gonna be fun.

* * *

Ruby sat in her team's locker room polishing Crimson Rose. It's ordinary shine had worn off after a whole day of intense fighting. Team RWBY had trumped all their opponents and had finally made it to the finals. The Team that was going to be facing them was being decided now. Outside, in the arena, Team RWBY 2 (that's what the announcers called the all-male Team RWBY so as not to get confused) was taking the fight to none other than Team JNPR. It sounded like JNPR was winning due to the fact that the announcer was screaming at the top of his lungs, which when amplified by a microphone, can be quite loud indeed, to be heard over the roar that over five-hundred thousand fans were making. "OH! NORA WITH THE OVERHEAD CHOP FOLLOWED SWIFTLY BY A SLASH FROM REN, ALMOST BUT NOT QUITE HITTING THE EVER ELUSIVE RED!" The crowds roared all the louder. Ruby smiled. Apparently, Red was getting more attention than he knew. Ruby finished polishing Crimson and stood up, closing the scythe and attaching it to her waist. She headed out of the locker room, looking for her team.

After a while of searching, Ruby found her three teammates standing close enough to Team RWBY 2's locker room to keep an eye on it while staying far enough away as not to be considered stalkers. Good tactical planning. When the trio saw Ruby approaching, they all smiled and waved her over. "Hey guys! Watcha doin'?"

"Oh, ya know, just making sure no one... umm... sabotages the boys' equipment!" Yang said triumphantly. Ruby put on her best I-know-your-lying-to-my-face-and-I-don't-appreciate-it look and crossed her arms. Yang started to giggle at her sister's attempt to look older and more intimidating. She reached out and grabbed Ruby in a headlock, ruffling her hair. "Oooh! Look at my wittle baby sis! All grown up!" Yang said laughing. "Ouch! Hey, let go of me! Weiss? Blake? Some help?" Ruby cried as her sister dragged her into the boy's locker room. "You didn't help me so I'm not gonna help you!" Weiss said, calling in her pouty voice. "C'mon," Blake said, following the pair of sisters into the change room. "I'm not sure if Ruby will be as mad as you, but I still think we should be there." Weiss reluctantly followed, pinching her nose against the "manly" odor sure to come.

* * *

The change room was surprisingly clean and vacant of odor. This was surprising since the boys had shared this room with four other teams at the start of the tournament. Weiss sniffed. The air was clean, in fact, there were no smells at all. When they get back, Weiss thought. I'm gonna ask them what air freshener they use. Suddenly, the change room shook as the crowd when crazy. All of the girls looked at the ceiling, expecting to see cracks forming. When none did and the cheering settled a bit, they all went outside, not a single word exchanged between them as they left the room. They came out to an amazing sight. There was Red, one foot on Pyrrah's chest, with the tip of his sword hovering just in front of her face. The other three boys were mimicking this pose in their own ways. All of the contestants were panting, showing a hard fought battle. Then Red smiled, sheathed his swords, took his foot off Pyyrah, and extended a hand to help her up. The crowd apparently approved of the gesture. They cheered the two Teams as they brushed themselves off and caught their breath. Ruby and the others ran out to congratulate them. They were just in time too, 'cause once they reached them, Pyyrah collapsed into Yang's arms.

"Pyyrah!" Yang called, as she quickly caught the redhead.

"I'm fine." was her shaky reply. "Just drained."

"Do you think you can make it back to your change room?"

""Yeah. I'll use Jean."

All of them (except Jean) laughed at that. Jean made a move to retort then decided to let it go. Yang carefully gave Pyyrah to Jean then watched as Team JNPR headed back to their room. Then they turned back to the boys. They were wet with still-cooling sweat, hair plastered to their foreheads, shirts/tunics/armor soaked. And that made them all the more appealing. They were all still panting a little too. And that did nothing to quelch the thoughts going through the girls' minds at that moment. "So, I'm tired, who else is tired?" Yin said, eventually breaking the silence that had fallen over them. Three armored (and soaked) hands shot up.

"Oh, yeah, c'mon, your room's this way." Ruby said, snapping out of her... dirty trance. They all walked back to the change room, occasionally accepting gifts from the crowd, congratulating them on making it to the finals. Once they got inside the change room, Red quickly slammed the door shut and locked it. The others started undressing. Yang's eyebrow shot up. (Heh, get it? No? D:) As the boys stripped, the girls bored holes into the ceiling, walls, floor, anywhere other than the boys' rapidly uncovered bodies. The boys, being boys, were completely oblivious to the fact that the girls were uncomfortable and continued to strip, right down to their underwear. It was then Red seemed to notice the trio standing off to the side. (Hey, what about me?! Oh, sorry Ice Queen, you're not considered a person. Why you little- **SMASH, BOOM, CRUNCH, AWESOME-FIGHT-SCENE-NOISES-AND-SUCH!** )

"Ohhhhhhh... shit."

* * *

"Sorry about that." Red said as he sat at the table in the middle of the change room. A hastily dressed Yin was sitting beside him and beside him (Yang now) were Braxton and Will. On the other side of the table sat a **very** relieved Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang. "We... occasionally forget we're not just by ourselves, ya know?"  
"Meh, it's OK." Yang said. "I didn't mind." All the boys' eyebrows shot up at that and they exchanged smirks and winks. Yang quickly grasped what they were thinking. "Nonononononono, not like **that**. Like, you don't have to apologize! It was just an accident."

"All the more reason to." Red said, leaning back in his chair. "You should always apologize, even when you-" He was cut off by the chirping of his scroll. He pulled it out and read the short message. Then he smiled. "Well, it's time."

"Time for what exactly?" Blake asked leaning forward.

"Time for the Finals."

* * *

Teams RWBY and RWBY 2 emerged into the pale orange glow that accompanies sunset and the roar of people keyed up on battles cheering for them. As they made their way to the center of the field, smiling and waving as they went, Ruby couldn't help but notice a certain tense feeling that seemed completely out of place at this type of an event hanging around both Teams. Ruby nudged it aside. Now was not the time to be getting distracted she thought as the now separate teams took their places again. She was getting those stupid butterflies again. Maybe a glass of milk would help? The referee came out with a microphone in his hand. He quickly introduced both Teams, their respective weapons, and the rules.

"Rule #1" the referee said into the microphone. "No killing hits. Drawing blood is fine but if you kill someone, that WILL be on your head! Rule #2: No cheating! Blackmailing, bribing, seducing, anything that gives you an edge are forms of cheating! Rule #3 (and Ruby's personal favorite): Have fun!"

With that, the referee withdrew from the field and started the timer. 10...9...8... The butterflies were really bad now. 5...4... Ruby wished she had some milk. 2...1... BEGIN! And they were flying at each other. Ruby quickly came in high and fast, making Red slow his stride by a fraction so that he could dodge her blade. A fraction was all she needed. She stuck out her foot, hooking it around his left leg and pulled, hard. Red fell but rolled with the impact and came up swinging. His blades were just crimson blurs as he batted her defenses. Ruby quickly realized she could not win this fight. He had three years on her and had WAY more fighting experience. So she decided to change tactics. She did a back flip, landing beside Blake, who was fighting Braxton. She yelled "Switch!" and they traded opponents. Now, Red found himself up against a girl who could make replicas of herself and Braxton found himself up against a master (ish) scythe wielder that had some insane speed. Then, the boys copied her strategy. Braxton switched with Yin, and Red switched with Will. That was not good. Yin quickly got inside the effective range of Ruby's sycthe and hammered her body with blows as she furiously tried, and failed, to protect herself.

Out of nowhere, Yang flew into Yin, bowling him over and landing punch after punch. An Icicle slammed her off of him and sent her flying. Ruby saw Yin give a thumbs-up to whoever shot the icicle and then run off to find another opponent. Ruby registered all this in 2 seconds. She whirled, seeking out the source of her sister's attacker when she was engulfed in flame. Pain seared through her body as her hood, hair, and clothes were burned. A piece of rock suddenly jutted out of the ground, stopping the fire and the pain. Ruby staggered. She had first and second-degree burns all over her body. Footsteps sounded behind her and she lashed out, braced for the impact. Her fist connected with Weiss's head. She instantly crumpled. "NO!" Ruby yelled, grabbing at her friend. There was a faint heartbeat and she was breathing. Ruby exhaled. That was close. Then something collided with the back of her head and she was plunged into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **'Ello again! So, I've been meaning to put in some notes before the chapters but I've been forgetting (too many video games) so here it is! An... Author's Note! :D So, there were a few mistakes in the first two chapters (I mostly just skimmed over them before they got up-loaded) therefore, I would like to make not one, not two, not even three (I'm sad), but four corrections. 1. The "Remnant World Tournament" should actually be the "Vytal Tournament". 2. Ruby's scythe is called Crescent Rose, not Crimson Rose (Sorray!). 3. Jean is actually Jaune, and 4. Pyyrah is actually Pyrrah (credit to TheMAO17 for pointing out the last three). So, now that all the corrections are done, lets get on with the show!**

* * *

People say that when you're unconscious, you float in the middle of nowhere. That's not actually true. You're plagued by images from your life, some are hilarious, some are saddening, however most of them are maddening. Your comatose brain tends to take good and bad memories and make them ten-times worse, turning something as harmless as a toy bear and turning it into a giant, ferocious beast of a thing. Currently, Ruby was being chased by one such bear. It was fast, faster than anything Ruby had ever come up against. Even using her semblance, it was gaining. It was so close, she could feel it's hot breath on her exposed neck, provoking her into a fear-fueled boost of speed. Even with that, the bear remained, ever closer. She knew it would eventually catch her, so, in an act of desperation, she abruptly stopped and dropped, hoping against hope to trip the bear. It did nothing. The bear was suddenly grabbing her, ripping her, destroying her. She screamed as she was ripped apart.

* * *

Team RWBY languished in the foyer of the hospital, sick with worry. It had been ten days since the tournament and ten days since Ruby was knocked into a coma. _F**kin' Yin._ Yang thought, still furious at the blond. Her mind flashed back to that day.

* * *

 _Yang was fighting for her life. The fight was only a few seconds old and Yang had already realized how badly her and her teammates had underestimated their opponents. They were simply blurs, her mind and body barely able to keep up with them. She was steadily giving ground to her opponent and it was evident the others were doing the same. A quick glance around confirmed her fears. They were losing, badly. She heard a yell. "Switch!" Yang spun, flinging herself away from her opponent and towards to the sound. As she flipped, she saw Ruby and Blake change opponents. It surprised the boys, which in turn allowed the two girls to finish their switch. Then they were fighting._

 _Yang landed, quickly ducking as a flying knife nearly took her head off. It whizzed past, so close, she thought that some hair had had to have been severed. When none floated down, she charged at the knife thrower (Braxton). He ducked, narrowly avoiding her fist and rolled away, engaging Weiss. Now there was a clear path to Yin. She took it. He never saw her coming, and she took advantage of that. She tackled him, punching with shotgun-enforced blows. He was momentarily startled and she took that chance to pummel him. Then he came alive, suddenly punching and blocking. Yang's world shrunk, all her attention focused on him. She could see nothing else, only him. They were taking and giving blows at a dizzying rate, their fists occasionally connecting with a loud CRACK. Then, he smiled, and she was flying, an icicle propelling her ten meters away from him. He gave a thumbs up to Will, who had shot the icicle, and charged off to help Braxton._

 _Yang quickly shattered the icicle, and ran towards her sister who, at that time, had no idea Will was casting a fire spell. Ruby whirled and was engulfed by flames. She screamed, enraging Yang. As she flew towards her sister, she was bowled over by a flying Braxton, hit with one of Weiss's ice spells. For the second time, she was flung away._ This is getting annoying. _she thought as she pushed Braxton off of her. She turned to Ruby and saw that Weiss had summoned a wall of earth to keep the flames at bay. Ruby was staggering like a drunkard, burns everywhere. Weiss approached her, reaching out a hand when Ruby lashed out, probably thinking Weiss to be one of the boys. Weiss crumpled and Ruby, realizing her mistake, quickly grabbed at her. "NO!" Yang's eyes shifted to see Yin approaching from behind. He raised his fist and, to Yang's horror, bashed Ruby's head. The poor girl never stood a chance. All her attention was focused on Weiss, so her semblance wasn't protecting her. As Yin's fist connected, Yang screamed. Her sister's head erupted in a geyser of blood as her limp body fell backwards. She lay on the ground, eyes glazed, pooling blood, and everything stopped. All the spectators, all the fighters, turned to look at the young woman lying on the ground._

 _Yin took a step back, his eyes widening as he realized just what he had done. He looked from his fist to Ruby, his fist to Ruby. Something inside Yang snapped. A cry, born of a primal fear, welled up inside her. Then she collapsed. With that, the stadium erupted into chaos. The crowds screamed and shouted, some making for the exits, others jumping onto the field. Red raced to Ruby's side, quickly flipping her and applying pressure to the back of her head. Will shouted for a med team and Braxton ran over to Red to see if he needed any help. Weiss literally flew to Ruby's side and grabbed her hand, tears at the edges of her eyes. A crowd was forming around the two Teams and the medics couldn't get through so Blake sauntered up to a person and put a bullet through his foot. He screamed and the crowd quickly got her message, retreating to allow the medics through. They quickly loaded Ruby onto a stretcher and ran off towards the nearest med evac. Through all of this, Yin stood there dumbly, staring at Ruby._

* * *

Yang shook her head, pushing aside that memory. _Let's focus on the here and now, shall we?_ she thought, briefly closing her eyes. She opened them again and looked around. The hospital was a nice place, clean, with stereotypical white walls and nurses in blue operating blouses walking to and from patients. Seated to the left of the blond berserker was Weiss, her eyes still a bit puffy from days of crying. Blake was in the same state, huddled to Weiss' left, her nose in a book. Yang smiled as she read the title. _Ninjas of Love._ Yang had stolen a look at the book a couple of weeks ago and was surprised. Rightfully so, however, since it was an erotica. Just then, the doors to the hospital opened and in stepped Red. Yang was shocked. _He should be resting..._ "May I?" Red asked, pointing to the chair beside Yang. "Sure."

"Thanks." he said, sinking heavily into the plush seat. Out of all of the boys, Red was probably taking everything the hardest, even harder than Him. He had dark circles under his eyes, and he was quite pale. The night after the tournament Yang had found him sitting on the roof, staring at the stars. At first she was reluctant to approach him, seeing as he was obviously deep in thought. Eventually, she mustered the courage and sat down beside him. They had sat there, motionless, watching the sky.

* * *

 _"Hey, Yang, can I ask you something?" Red said in a thoughtful tone._

 _"Shoot."_

 _"When you were in the change room with me, err, us, what were you thinking?" Yang turned to regard him. She found him watching her, not in the creepy way, but in the way you look at someone when you're expecting an answer. Yang thought back to that day. At first she had felt surprise, then confusion, then curiosity, then... almost... longing?_ No, that can't be right. _Yang thought, mentally shaking her head. But the more she thought about it, the more she thought it was true. Of course, it could have just been under the circumstances. A young woman, in a hot change room with four sweaty men, each good looking can make for quite a few fantasies. However, she would never tell Red that. So she settled for "I was surprised, quite surprised."_

 _Red smiled. He turned to look back at the sky. "I gave Yin a chewing out, ya know."_

 _"Yeah, I'm pretty sure half the campus knows that."_

 _Red chuckled. "I guess I was pretty loud. You heard what I said?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Good." he sighed. "I'm really sorry about Ruby, Yin had assumed she knew he was coming up behind her so he went full out. I just wish I could've seen that coming, I wish-"_

 _"Red," Yang cut in, seeing as how he was close to tears. "we all 'wish' we could have saved her. Yin made a mistake, a_ _ **big**_ _mistake mind you, but a mistake nonetheless. I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive him, but I do know the only thing we can do now is trust in the doctors and hope." Yang slid closer to Red. " I... didn't want to tell you this, seeing as how Ruby should, but I will since we're not sure she'll survive. Red, Ruby... she really likes you. She told me once that she thought you're funny, handsome, loyal, everything. I've never seen her so serious. I've even seen her doodling you in her notebook during Professor Ooblek's lectures, and you know how much she likes those." They both chuckled at that. "Red, she's in love with you. I hope you can see that."_

 _Red looked down, a guilty look in his eyes. When he looked at her, they were full of sorrow, fear, and unspoken words. "Yang... I don't know how to say this... I know she was in love with me. It was really obvious if you think about it. I think about her every day and every night. That's why I came up here." He gestured to the roof. "Here, I can let myself go, let thoughts flow freely, and not have to worry about tomorrow, or about what tomorrow might bring. Up here, I can feel peace." He sighed and looked down. "Yang, you're a great sister. You look out for Ruby while still leaving her space to do her own thing. I admire that. I honestly wish I had someone like you in my life when I was growing up." Yang gasped. "You... you think of me like that?" "Yeah," he said, turning to her. "I do. I had a brother once, he would be 15 now, and he was just like you. Headstrong, tough kid, always the bully, never the victim." Red laughed, a genuine, warm laugh that made Yang's heart flutter. Red looked up to the sky again. "He died when he was twelve, defending my cousin from Beowulves."_

 _"I'm so sorry." Yang said, not even beginning to wonder how hard speaking to her about this must be for him._

 _"Don't be. Nic always wanted to go out with a 'bang'." Red sighed. "Sorry if I'm rambling, I just needed to get this off my chest."_

 _"It's all right, I get it."_

 _"No, you don't. As my brother was dying, he made me promise him something. He asked me to protect my cousin with my life, so that his sacrifice would be worth something. Yin is that cousin."_

 _"You two are related?" Yang said, trying in vain to find a resemblance between the two._

 _"Yeah, I know. However, you shouldn't be talking, you and Ruby aren't exactly look-alikes either." Yang laughed. "We had different mothers."_

 _"That explains a lot... ow!" Red yelped as Yang punched him playfully. "Asshole."_

 _Red grinned and punched her back. She made a rude gesture and punched him again. Red smirked and punched her back. Yang giggled and punched him harder. They got into a rhythm of laugh, punch, laugh, punch, and were soon clutching their sides, laughing. Eventually they settled down and went back to quiet reflection. Yang slid closer to him. "It's beautiful out tonight, don't you think?"_

 _"Yeah. Perfect night for couples, no?"_

 _Yang's eyes widened. Just what was he implying? She took a quick glance at him. He was sitting closer to her than she had expected, giving her a clear look at his features. His face was bathed in silver moonlight, giving him a surreal look. His dark hair was slowly moving with the breeze, the red tips dancing with the light. He had a near-content look on his face as he stared at the black sky. Yang could feel the heat rising up her cheeks. She quickly looked away, turning her head so he couldn't see._

 _"Um, Yang."_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"What's that?"_

 _Yang glanced up. Red was pointing at a figure silhouetted against the moon. It was huge, at least seven feet tall, and it was moving fast. Like, really fast. Like, Ruby fast._

 _"Maybe we should go check it out...?" she said looking to him. "Meh, I don't feel like it."_

 _"You don't feel like it?" Yang said, startled that the ever-adventurous Red wouldn't want to look into this strange sight. "Nope. I don't want anything to ruin tonight." Yang raised an eyebrow. She opened her mouth to speak when the door to the roof opened. Pyrrah came through it looking scared but instantly brightened when she saw Red and Yang. "What are you two doing up here?" she asked, coming over to them._

 _"Oh, nothing, just thinking." Red casually said. However, from the look he gave Pyrrah it was clear he didn't want her asking anymore questions. Pyrrah asked anyway. "Are you sure? You weren't doing something...else?"_

 _Red's eyebrow went up this time, as he realized the intent behind Pyrrah's words. "This isn't like you Pyrrah," he said turning to properly face her. "Usually you're much more tedious when questioning people."_

 _Pyrrah sighed. "I don't know, I mean, I've been getting these... urges to do things out of my comfort zone all day."_

 _"You have a comfort zone?" Yang asked moving slightly away from the redhead._

 _"Dick."_

 _"Your argument is invalid, I'm a woman."_

 _"Are you sure about that?"_

 _"About as sure as I am about you not having a comfort zone."_

 _"What, and you don't have boundaries?"_

 _"So you admit it!"_

 _"No! Th-That's not what I meant! And you know it!"_

 _"No, I don't. Please enlighten me."_

 _"Why you little- COME HERE!"_

 _Red gaped at the two Huntresses-in-training as, in their pajamas and everything, they wrestled on the roof of the dormitories. Red first facepalmed, then tipped his head to heaven, and then leapt into the fray, calmly trying to pry the two girls off each other. Then he got a fist in the face. Annnnd the gloves were off._

* * *

Ripping, tearing, repairing, repeat. That was the cycle that Ruby went through. The reality she was in gave her insane healing abilities but in turn made the bear's torment even worse. Every time the bear tore into her, her body reacted and healed, giving her momentary relief before the bear started up again. The pain was becoming unbearable, so much so Ruby thought she would surely die, if not from her injuries then from the torture the bear was inducing on her worn-out body. As her vision darkened, she clung to anything that would stick, her name, Crimson Rose, Yang, milk, Red. That final thought made fresh tears join the ones already sliding down her bloody face, leaving streaks of smudged blood in their wake. Red. Kind, gentle, handsome Red. As she felt her thoughts slipping away, she mentally clutched that memory close.

 **NO.**

The bear stopped and looked around, sniffing the air curiously.

 **NOT YET.**

The bear yelped and jumped off Ruby, clutching it's head. It fell to the ground, rolling around, blood trickling out of it's nose

 **NOT LIKE THIS.**

The bear exploded in a shower of blood and guts, covering Ruby in the stuff. She squealed, jumping up and trying in vain to wipe it off. Then she realized she had jumped up. _Oh yeah, the healing factor._

She looked around. There was no sign of the mysterious voice which, from the huge blood splatter on the ground, looked as though it had killed the bear.

 **RUBY.**

Ruby's head snapped up. There it was again!

 **EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE RUBY.**

"Everything will be fine? I just got mauled by a bear!" she said sarcastically.

 **YOU'RE FINE NOW, NO?**

"Well..." she said. "I guess."

 **EXACTLY.**

"Who are you?"

 **I'M YOU.**

"Whaaaaaat?" Ruby said, frowning.

 **YOU HEARD ME. I. AM. YOU.**

"Alright alright, I'm not twelve."

 **THAT'S A BIG INSULT TO TWELVE YEAR OLDS.**

Ruby sighed. _I guess I can't have the last word with myself._

 **OF COURSE YOU CAN'T. NOW IT'S TIME TO SLEEP, I'LL BE BACK.**

"I feel like that's a... reference... from... somewhere..." Ruby said, before toppling backwards, asleep.

* * *

Yang shook off the memory. It was a... pleasant one, especially since she had ended up straddling Red and-. _You have a perverted mind, Yang._ She yawned and stretched, the fatigue of the past couple of days was starting to catch up to her. She glanced around the white-washed room again. The nurse that was behind the receptionist's desk was still behind it, one of the nurses that had been in the room when Yang last checked had left, and another nurse had come in to replace the missing one. That nurse currently had a call on her scroll. She opened it, listened, then did a 180 and dashed off towards the ICU. Yang leaned forward, trying to figure out where the nurse went, as the others did the same.

"She's probably just gone to check on a patient." Red said, leaning back.

"Ruby's the only patient in the ICU." Yang said with mounting fear.

"Should we check? Just in case?" Weiss cautiously asked.

Yang stood up. "Sure, let's go."

The seven of them went as one down the white hallway that led to Ruby's room. It was devoid of nurses, doctors, any and all hospital staff that usually loitered about. When they got to Ruby's room, the Huntsman placed at the door to keep watch was gone too. They all glanced at each other. This was not good. As Red lifted his foot to walk to the door, the most horrific scream any of them had ever heard ripped through the hospital. They all quickly covered their ears with their hands, except for Yang. She ran up to the door and burst through, crashing into a doctor in the process. The room was a mess. Medical equipment was smashed and scattered everywhere, blood was splattered on the walls, and at the center of it all, a thrashing Ruby, barely held down by the missing Huntsman. The poor guy was covered in blood from head to toe, much of it his. He had a giant gash above his eye that kept pouring blood into it, making it quite hard for him to hold Ruby down. He glanced up when Yang burst in, a relieved look appearing on his face.

"What took you guys so long?" he wearily said before getting Ruby's fist in his face.

"What happened?!" Yang yelled as Ruby cried out again.

"I was just standing outside the door, like I was supposed to, when the doctor poked his head out and asked for my help. After that, well, she just started screaming and trying to kill everything around her-CAN I GET SOME HELP HERE PLEASE?!"

Yang quickly grabbed her sister and, much to the other Huntsman's dismay, easily held her down. Weiss poked the guy in the ribs and whispered something in his ear. The Huntsman instantly brightened and, forgetting he was covered in blood, slipped out of the room and headed for home. Meanwhile, Braxton grabbed Ruby's legs as Will quickly checked her pulse. He frowned.

"Her heart is beating **way** to fast." he said, rummaging around in a drawer.

"Can you do something about it?" Weiss said, coming up behind him. Will briskly spun around, delicately holding a needle filled with a clear fluid. He calmly stepped to Ruby's side and, holding her wrist in a firm grip, injected the fluid into the vein on the inside of her elbow.

"I just did." Will said, stepping away from Ruby. Her thrashing slowly slowed (:P) and eventually stopped. Yang let out a relieved breath.

"What did you do to her?" she asked Will, as he threw the empty needle in the garbage.

"I gave her 30 milligrams of temazepam." he casually said.

Yang, Weiss, and Blake scratched their heads. Will noticed this action and said, "You may know it by it's nickname, Restoril."

The three girls just shook their heads. Will facepalmed.

"Normison?"

"Nope." Yang said, folding her arms.

"Planum?"

"Never heard of it." Weiss said, filing her nails.

"Tenox?!"

"Don't ask me," Blake said, reading her book. "I don't speak nerd."

"For goodness' sake! TEMAZE?!" said an exasperated Will.

"WAIT!" Yang yelled.

"Ah-hah! I knew you knew that one." Red said smirking.

"No, I got nothing, sorry." Yang said, looking innocently at the ceiling.

Will gave her an evil look and turned to Red. "She'll be out for about 24 hours, after that she should wake up."

"Like, wake up fully?" Blake cut in.

"Yes Blake," Will said, folding his arms and glaring at her. "Fully. Completely. TOTALLY. Definitely. Abso-"

"I think she gets it Will," Red said, quickly cutting in after seeing Blake's face.

Will just sighed and threw his hands up in the air. "I'm trying to be educational but no! No one likes education these days!"

Everyone (including Red and Braxton) glanced at each other. Will saw their sly eye movements and facepalmed, again. "People these days..." Just then the doctor came sauntering back into the room.

"Everyone, everything is fine, there is no need to panic." the doctor said, with an air of royalty. "The patient has been sedated and will continue to be until she wakes up."

'Everyone' just stared at the doctor. He didn't do shit!

"Don't look at me like that! I have the situation under control, you can all go back to... whatever you were doing." the doctor said, making a shooing motion with his hands.

"You have the situation under control?" Red said, chuckling. "Weren't you the first out the door when **we** barged in to save the day?'

The doctor puffed himself up, trying (and failing) to match Red's height. "Don't talk to me like that young man! You wouldn't know the end of a needle if you saw one!"

"Well, I do know how to slowly dissect annoying doctors who can't do squat to help my friend." Red said, as he flicked his sword out and admired it.

The doctor took a step back at that. "Now now, there's no need to do anything violent..."

"Violence? Oh, I don't do that, I create a work of art from the limitless canvas of flesh that I get from my victims, painting a beautiful scene of blood and bone over a normally empty landscape. I haven't done a piece in a while, so would you like to... 'help' me out?" Red said, grinning an evil grin at the doctor and licking his lips.

Now the doctor was **really** scared. "You know what? You got this situation handled, I think I'll just leave now..."

"Aw, leaving so soon?" Red asked, pouting. "I was just getting hyped."

"Yeah," the doctor said, nearly tripping over a chair. "I'm leaving."

With that the doctor scurried out the way he came, leaving Red shaking his head. There was a moment of silence as Red sheathed his sword.

"Alright, you can laugh now."

Everyone burst out laughing. Even Braxton cracked a smile.

"That, was the best acting I have ever seen!" Yang said, clutching the side of Ruby's bed to keep herself from falling.

Red smiled. "Pretty good, huh?"

"I have to say Red," Will said, smoothing his suit. "That was impressive, even for you."

"Well, I was only being half sarcastic..."

Everyone stopped laughing at that. "Wait, seriously?" Yang said, taking a step back from Red.

"Man, I am good." Red said smirking. "I'm kidding."

"Fewf." Weiss said, letting go of Will's hand. Will doubled over, clutching his nearly-broken hand.

"So," Braxton said, breaking the silence that had fallen over them. "I'm thirsty, who wants a drink?"

"Oh yeah." "Definitely." "Hear hear!" "You read my mind." "You speak at the best of times Braxton." they all said, filing out of Ruby's room one after the other. Yang stayed behind, and looked down at her sister's sleeping form. She sighed and leaned down, planting a kiss on Ruby's forehead. "Love you sis." And she scurried out of the room, leaving Ruby in the still blood-splattered, wrecked room. What a nice sister.

* * *

 **Wow! That was a long one (over 4,000 words O.o)! If you made it all the way down to here, I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will have even more character building, mostly between *SPOILER* Yin and Yang. That'll be fun to write! I've been posting chapters pretty fast, but that's because the first two chapters were already complete, and this chapter just had to be edited and cleaned-up. Chapter 4 may take a week or two (I have video games to play :/) so I apologize in advance for the long wait. Reviews are HIGHLY appreciated (it really helps me to see a review, it keeps me going), as are private messages. Feel free to tell me what you want to see in other chapters, even suggest more characters to add in (not completely sure what to put in the next chapter, so I need the help ;-;). Alrighty then guys (or gals)! 'till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **Alrighty, here it is, the fourth chapter of this series! Written ENTIRELY by me! Yay! I know, not that exciting, but I'm happy. This chapter will mostly be backstory, the introduction of some new characters, who won the tournament, and more Ruby-talking-to-herself time. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Ruby... Ruby... wake up Ruby..._

Ruby jolted upright. "WHASAFA- I'm awake!"

 **There's my favourite person in the whole wide world!**

"Oh great." Ruby said, rolling her eyes. "It's you again."

 **It's me again? Come now, if it was 'me' then that would be implying that I'm not you, and I am you, so therefore your statement is the complete opposite of the truth, making it quite confusing to hear, and putting quite a strain on the processing part of your brain.**

Ruby just scratched her head. This... thing talking was her?

 **I'll have you know that I'm no 'thing' and that yes, I am you, dummy.**

"Wait," Ruby said, an idea slowly forming. She smiled. "If I'm you, doesn't that technically make you a dummy too?"

 **Huh, I didn't think that you would catch on to that. Guess your conscious brain isn't as dim as it seems. What you said would technically be true, if it wasn't for the fact that I'm the part of your brain that is highly intelligent, witty, and mature, whereas the part of your brain that everyone knows and 'loves' is silly, not-so-bright, and quite immature.**

Ruby scratched her head. "So... basically you're me, but not me? And why do you sound like a guy?" There was a loud sigh.

 **I'm gonna show you just how 'you' I am.**

The ground started to shake as the space in front of Ruby started to warp, twisting into a wormhole-like portal. A red-clad figure stepped out of the portal, wearing the same clothes as Ruby. The person looked up at her just as the portal closed with a sucking sound. Ruby gasped. The girl she was currently staring at was an exact copy of herself, yet there were things about her that were... off. For starters, her dress and cloak had no wrinkles in them and were spotless, her eyes were cold, colder than Weiss', and there was just something unsettling about the figure before her, something that reeked of untold secrets and desires.

"Oh don't looked so surprised." the girl said, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm you, just your... darker side."

"I have a dark side?" Ruby said, hopping up to the girl. She started to walk around the girl, looking her up and down.

"Of course you do. And why are you looking at me like I'm an animal that you're preparing to buy?"

Ruby giggled. She jumped back in front of the girl and smiled. "Sorry! It's just so weird seeing myself out of a mirror!"

The girl sighed. "See? This is what I'm talking about. You're always so happy-go-lucky, and that's why you can't get a boyfriend!"

"Wait wait wait wait wait, what're you saying about me not being able to get a boyfriend?" Ruby said, talking a step back.

"You can't!" the girl said, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Well, I think I caught Red looking at me, if ya know what I mean..." Ruby said, winking at her twin.

"You really think you have a chance with him?" the girl said, folding her arms.

"Yeah, of course I do!" Ruby said incredulously.

"You really think a smart, handsome, sophisticated man like that would go for **you**?"

Ruby stared at the girl before her. Who did she think she was?

"Honestly, what do you think goes through his mind when he looks at you? 'Oh, she's sexy, I **really** like what I see.' or 'Aw, she's cute, but I'd go for Yang instead.'?"

Ruby gasped. Right in the heart. But all the accusations had a ring of truth to them, making her feel like, deep down, she really thought these things.

"Listen," the girl said, coming up to Ruby and putting her arm around her. "if you ever want him to really notice you, you gotta get... 'better'!"

Ruby looked up at her twin, tears in her eyes. "Really? How?"

"Let me take the wheel." the girls said, removing her arm and starting to pace away from Ruby. "I'll give you such a huge makeover, you won't even recognize yourself!"

"You can do that?" Ruby asked, a glimmer of hope coming to her eyes.

"Anything for myself." the girl said, winking at Ruby.

Ruby smiled. "What should I call you then?"

"Well, technically, since I'm you, you should call me Ruby, but since I don't want to confuse your poor brain anymore than it already is, call me... Green."

"Green?"

"Yes, Green. As in, the colour green."

"Okay!" Ruby said hopping up and down. "When do you, uh, I begin?"

"When you wake up." Green said, shaking her head at Ruby's antics. "Until then, I'm gonna go get prepared, you should too."

"Wait, get prepared how?" Ruby yelled over the sound of the portal opening.

"Maybe grab a chair and some food," Green yelled back, already halfway through the portal. "It might take me a while to sort your life out."

As the Green vanished and the portal closed, Ruby pondered what she had said. _Where the heck am I gonna get a chair?_

* * *

"...and then I said, 'How was I to know that she was the President's daughter?!'" Weiss yelled, quite drunk. There was a round of laughter as Yang, Blake, Will, and Red all reacted to Weiss' joke. Braxton just rolled his eyes. _Amateurs._ Yang threw her arm around her teammate's shoulders.

"I *hic* like you a lot more when you're *hic* like this Weiss!" she said drunkenly. "We should *hic* do this more often!"

"Now, now, Miss Xiao-Long," Weiss said, putting on a lecturing tone. "I cannot get too crazy, after all, I am of the Schnee family household!"

"Aw c'mon Weiss!" the four drunk friends shouted simultaneously. Braxton rolled his eyes, again.

"Know what?" Weiss said, slapping her hand on the table. "Screw the name! Waiter! Another round!"

"Comin' right up." the smirking waiter said, as the booth exploded with laughter, again.

Will was laughing so hard he fell off his chair, which made the remaining Huntsmen/Huntresses laugh all the harder. Just then, the door to the pub they were in opened, and in stepped a cloaked man. Now, many other cloaked people had come through that door since the friends had gotten there (it was raining pretty hard), but this one caught Yang's attention. There was no mistaking that smell. The smell of blood and lavender that she had come to know (and hate) a couple of years ago. The man threw back his hood.

"Shit."

"Haha... wait, what?" Red said, still slightly smiling. Yang nodded at the figure now sitting at the actual bar. Red slowly turned around and looked. Through the haze of alcohol, he couldn't see very well, but he could see a dim outline of the figure Yang had indicated. He turned back to the blonde.

"You know him?"

"Ohhhhhh yeah." she said, cracking her knuckles. "He's my... ex."

"WAIT WHAT?!" Red yelled in disbelief. Everyone turned to look at him. "You had a boyfriend?!"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Yang yelled back.

"Nothing it's just..." Red glanced that the hulking figure hunched over a glass. "He REALLY doesn't look like the kind of guy you would date."

Yang sighed. _Boys will be boys..._

"Yang, THAT'S your ex?!" Weiss yelled, pointing her finger at the figure. At this the figure raised his head, a look of surprise coming over his scarred face. He slowly turned around, locking eyes with Yang. The blonde's face darkened.

"Russia."

* * *

"How much longer?" Ruby whined, sitting on a red cloud, popping cookies in her mouth.

"Ugh! Shut up! You're so annoying!" Green said, sitting on a regular wooden chair, and facing Ruby.

"The sedative Will gave you takes about a day to wear off, it's only been a couple hours."

"Awwww!" Ruby said, throwing her hands up in despair. The plate of cookies went up with them. Green sighed as she caught the cookies and the plate mentally, and brought them back down to Ruby.

"Can you show me how to do that?" Ruby asked, wolfing down cookies once more.

"I already told you!" Green said, exasperated. "Just think about what you want and it'll happen!"

"So if I think..." Ruby said, looking thoughtful for a second. Suddenly, a giant cookie appeared over Green. "What the fu-"

Her sentence was interrupted as the cookie fell on top of her. Ruby giggled as there came muffled pleas for help from under the over-sized cookie, before it magically lifted itself up and disappeared. A very angry Green emerged from underneath.

"Why you little, come 'ere!"

Ruby squealed in delight as she started running away from her furious twin. _Maybe the wait won't be so bad..._

* * *

"Yang."

The aforementioned Huntress stood up, as did the man sitting at the bar. The pub went dead quiet, as the two had a stare off. Nobody moved, even the waiter froze mid-pour. The two continued to stare at each other before Yang abruptly said, "I thought you were dead." With that, the tension in the air was released, and the other patrons went back to their food, drinks, and conversations.

"I'm right here, no?" the man said, walking up to Yang. "How've you been, babe?"

"Don't you dare call me that!" Yang said, grabbing the man's collar, and pulling him down to her height, as he was quite tall. Red quickly stood up, as did everyone else at the table.

"Yang..." Red said, in a warning tone.

"It's all right," the man said, grinning into Yang's face. "She ain't gonna do shit, now are you?"

Yang growled and released the guy, giving him a bit of a shove. "Get out of here."

"Aw c'mon!" the man said in a mocking tone. "Not even a 'hello?' to your old buddy?"

"That was a long time ago, Russia." Yang said, folding her arms. "I'm not into dealing with thugs anymore."

"I can see that..." Russia said, looking her up and down. "But I'll be damned if you didn't get even sexier." Yang snarled at him.

"Excuse me," Red said, stepping in between the two. "But I think you should leave, Mr...?"

"Just call me Russia." he said, extending a hand towards Red. Red just continued to stare at him. Russia shrugged.

"You wanna be like that, not my problem. But as for me leaving, this is a public place, I can come in here whenever I want."

"This pub may be public," the barkeep interrupted, raising a shotgun. "But we don't tolerate people talkin' to our Hunters like that."

Russia turned back to Yang with a surprised look on his face. "You're a Huntress?"

"I'm not the same naive, little girl you took advantage of all those years ago Russia. Now leave." Yang said, glaring at him.

"Huh," Russia said, looking thoughtful. "I'd think that with your iffy past, you could never get into a place like Beacon..."

There came the sound of guns being taken out of holsters as all the patrons (except for the man talking to Yang) whipped out handguns, rifles, and even a couple of fully-automatics and pointed them at Russia.

"I think the lady told ya ta leave." the barkeep said again, pumping his shotgun. Russia looked around the bar, and seeing all the guns pointed at him, raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Alright alright! I was just leaving." Russia said with a smirk. He walked to the door, hands never leaving the air and the smirk never leaving his face. He stopped just before the open door.

"Oh, one last thing, Red?" Russia said, turning to look at the swordsman. Red raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. "Yes?"

"You might want to ask your little 'girlfriend' about what her occupation was when she was a teenager, you might be a little surpri-"

"LEAVE."

"Yeah yeah..." and the man was gone.

* * *

"Whew!" Ruby said, sitting on her cloud again. "That was a fun run!"

"Fuck... you..." Green said, panting. Ruby just smiled.

"I know deep down, you really enjoyed that!"

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

Green sighed, for what seemed the thousandth time. Why was her alter-ego so annoying?

"It's probably 'cause I know everything that will annoy you, you being me and all..."

Green frowned. She could hear her thoughts now?

"Yup!" Ruby said, jumping off the cloud and landing on another. "Not all your tricks are lost on me!"

Green just sighed, again. _Please wake up soon..._

"You said it would take 24 hours, which means we have..." Ruby looked at her watch. "18 more to go!"

Green mentally screamed and collapsed into her chair. _Oh Dust..._

* * *

 **...and there you have it! Chapter 4 of this (long) story! This was gonna be a lot longer (nearly 6,000 words), but I decided to give you guys a bit of a treat, and release a shorter version faster. I don't know if I'll do this in chapter 5, but I probably will. As always, reviews, PMs, any and all of those things are GREATLY appreciated, and I'm still looking for ideas! Credit to JakovTheDeathBlade for creating Russia, and allowing me to use him in my story. Thanks dude! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

 **Alrighty guys, so here it is! The fiftieth, wait, sorry, fifth chapter of Counterparts! This is mostly just a filler chapter (I needed both teams back at Beacon for chapter 6 :P), so... sorry if it seems a little dark or not up to standard. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"What was that about?" Red asked. He was in team RWBY's dorm room, along with Blake, Braxton, Will, and everybody from team JNPR. Yang, sprawled on her bed, staring at the ceiling, answered. "He's an old acquaintance of mine that I MAY have had a bit of a fling with when I was younger." She sighed.

"I don't know why you guys are so worried." Yang said, turning onto her side and propping her head up with an elbow. "He... did some bad things but ultimately tried to be a thoughtful guy."

"But you thought he was dead, no?" Ren said, sitting on the floor by the door. Yang sat up fully.

"Yeah, I thought he was dead," she said, running a hand through her hair. "But evidently he isn't, and that's fine."

"You sure? He was pretty rude to you in the pub..." Blake said, from behind Yang's dangling legs.

"Of course I'm sure! Plus, you DO NOT want to fight him, he's crazy strong."

"Oh?" Braxton said, his interest piqued. "How strong is crazy strong?"

"Like... stronger than everyone in this room PLUS the rest of Beacon."

There were a chorus of gasps, omigawds, whistles, and even the occasional eyebrow raise as everyone absorbed that information.

"Are you sure you're not exaggerating...?" Jaune said, a bit tentatively.

"I wish I was..." Yang said, shaking her head. "I once saw him take on 5 Cyclops at once, and come out unscathed."

"SERIOUSLY?!" Nora squealed, hiding behind Ren. "He sounds scary."

"Whatever the case," Red said, cutting back in. "He now knows you're a student at Beacon, will that put anyone here in danger?"

Yang looked thoughtful for a moment. Then she shrugged. "It shouldn't. I mean, he might come here to see me, but I'm sure he won't hurt anyone."

"Alright well," Red said, scratching the back of his neck. "You all should get to bed, just make sure you lock your doors."

"Our doors don't have locks." Jaune said sheepishly. Red gaped at the boy. "Your... doors... don't have locks?!"

"Nope," Jaune replied. "Prof. Ozpin says they're a 'fire hazard'." Red facepalmed.

"Well... in that case put a chair or something against it!" he said, exasperated. "Just make sure no one can get in."

"But wouldn't that be more of a-" Jaune started to say, before Pyrrah wisely placed a hand over his mouth. Red shook his head and turned back to Yang.

"Alright, now that that's settled, we should get going." Yang nodded. "Be safe."

Red winked at her and headed out the door, followed by Will and Braxton. Team JNPR got up too, saying their goodbyes and heading out the door. Blake stretched.

"I'm gonna take a shower, if that's not objectionable to anyone?" she said, grabbing a towel and starting towards the bathroom, turning her head towards Weiss. The heiress simply nodded, absent-mindedly staring at her scroll. Blake looked to Yang. She made a shooing motion with her hands. "Hurry up, I'm gonna use it after you."

As Blake left the room, Weiss called Yang over to her.

"Yang, take a look at this." she said, shoving her scroll in the blond's face. Yang took the offered scroll and read what it had to say. She frowned as she handed it back.

"Seriously?" she asked, staring quizzically at Weiss. The girl nodded. "It's true. There have been more and more Grimm appearing in Remnant, as of 3 hours ago, right around the time you 'discovered' Russia."

Yang grimaced. Why'd she have to be so cold? Then she shrugged. After all, she **was** Weiss, aka the 'Ice Queen'. ( _Hey!)_ Yang grinned and threw her arm around her friend.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about!" she said, giving Weiss a noogy. Said girl tried to push the blond off of her, to no avail. She then tried to grab Yang's hair, but stopping as she remembered what had happened in the Emerald Forest. Then she smiled a truly evil smile, and, making her hands flat, jabbed them into the berserker's side. Yang howled and instantly let go of Weiss, falling on her back, laughing. Weiss, still smiling, said, "Time for revenge!", and proceeded to tickle the laughing girl into submission. Little did they know Braxton had come back into their room, as he had forgotten his cloak.

He stared at the display with wide-eyed horror for a full minute, before Blake came back out of the shower, NOT wearing a towel. As he heard the door to the bathroom open, he automatically looked up, only to be greeted by the sight of Blake's completely naked body. Not that it wasn't an unpleasant sight, but let's just say it caused Braxton the biggest nosebleed of his entire life.

* * *

"Yang? Weiss? I thought I heard a..." Blake said, as she came out of the shower. She stopped as she saw Braxton in the room, hand reaching for his cloak as he stared wide-eyed at the display Yang and Weiss were putting on. Then he looked to her. And then, once the blood started to trickle out of Braxton's nose, she realized she wasn't wearing a towel. Her face changed colour, going from pale to beet red in an instant. Braxton quickly activated his Aura, turning him invisible and allowing him to duck out the door without further hassle.

* * *

Weiss looked up from her hilarious tickle torture, and seeing Blake standing there in her birthday suit, started to laugh even harder. Then her face changed colour and there was a alight whooshing sound, as if a wraith had just passed out of the room. Weiss simply shook her head, still smiling, and went back to her work. This was gonna be a fun night...

* * *

"Look at me!" Ruby said, floating upside down in front of Green. The twin simply rolled her eyes, for what felt like the millionth time.

"You're almost there!" Ruby said, flipping around so that she was standing upright. "I've been counting, you've rolled your eyes 999,969 times! Now 999,970 times!"

 _Fuck me..._

* * *

 **Poor Green. Anyways, sorry about the short chapter and long wait time. It's really hard to write stories when you don't do any sort of brainstorming at all xD. Alright, the next chapter should be out sometime next week (hopefully before Wednesday) and it'll probably be a bit longer (again, hopefully). Also, I've been experimenting on A Deadpool/RWBY crossover to celebrate the confirmed release of the new Deadpool movie! So if you like boobs and dismembered dicks, that's the story for you!**

 _ **HELL YEAH IT IS!**_

 **Oh... why are you here?**

 _ **I heard my name, so I**_ **came.**

 **Why is 'came' not in italics?**

 _ **'Cause I just squirted all over Yang's b-**_

 **Alright! Well! That was Deadpool right there, so if you didn't like that little conversation, don't read the story (you really shouldn't, even if you did find that funny. You're gonna die, and it's not gonna be of laughter)! Later!**

 _ **...and then Ruby saw us and she was all like, "WTF?!", and I'm like, "Hey girl, give Daddy Deadpool some of that nice a-"**_

 **GO. AWAY.**


End file.
